1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slim cooker hood casing, particularly to a slim cooker hood casing having a reinforcement for greater strength and being easily mountable and dismountable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cooker hood casing is formed of a single metal sheet and punched. Being made of a metal sheet, a casing is structurally weak. A lower plate is needed as a reinforcement, but strength thereof is insufficient. Thus, when the cooker hood is running, vibrations develop, resulting in a high level of noise.
Furthermore, todayxe2x80x94s cooker hoods are usually integrated into kitchen furniture. Often an opening in a cupboard is prepared to accommodate a cooker hood, two sides of which are then fastened to the cupboard. The cooker hood has a front side of the same color as of the kitchen furniture to provide for a uniform look. Thus space is saved and a beautiful appearance is achieved.
However, when the cooker hood is installed, hanging elements have to be provided on a back side thereof close to a wall. Then hanging elements protrude from the cooker hood casing outward or upward. Since the cooker hood is combined with the cupboard, holes have to be dug into side walls thereof that contact the cooker hood, damaging the cupboard and making installation of the cooker hood awkward.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a slim cooker hood casing of high structural strength for low noise during operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slim cooker hood casing having openings for accommodating hanging elements, avoiding damaging of adjacent kitchen furniture during installation.
The present invention can be more fully understood by reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.